February Song
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Glitch tells Cain why he's afraid to become Ambose again and faces the dangerous consequences that come with it. Lots of drama and hurtcomfort goodness. GlitchXCain slash
1. Disappearing Act

**First Tin Man fic! Yay! Okay, I know this idea has been used to pieces but I really love the concept and wanted to give it a shot from my point of view :D Also, it's probably not going to be very good becuase I wrote it in a hurry but and hadn't seen the mini-series in about a month when I started writing it but hopefully it's not too bad. Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

Glitch shifted uncomfortably as he watched the ball from the back of the room. Women in long, flowing gowns were twirled and guided by men in clean, dark suits, the music conducting the way they moved. Candles illuminated the dance floor and pleasant, floral aroma drifted through the air from the hundreds of bouquets and arrangements that lined the tables. Across the room, the king and queen greeted the arriving guests with a warm smile and nod of appreciation. The ball was being held in celebration for both princesses' return to the O.Z. even though one of them technically never left. So, actually, the ball was more along the lines of a "welcome back and happy un-possessing" kind of thing. However, as happy and joyous as the event should have been, the former adviser found himself tense and wishing it would end. 

Something about these grand balls just felt very surreal, almost like he was there physically but not mentally. The continuous movement and forced enthusiasm left him dizzy and frustrated with a sense of restlessness that he couldn't place. He had a feeling that even Ambrose, the queen's royal adviser, didn't much care for these parties either.

His mind shifted again and he was suddenly reminded about the procedure that was supposed to happen the next morning. The arrangements had been made to reunite him with his brain, a quest he'd been on for as long as he could remember (hehe, irony…). It had been his goal for so long and now that it was finally happening he felt oddly hesitant and uneasy.

"Hey you."

Glitch felt a warm hand on his shoulder and DG appeared beside him, smiling brightly. "You doing okay? You're awfully quiet over here."

The curly haired man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just remembering, I think. Trying to remember at least…you know, the last time we had a ball like this."

DG shrugged and leaned back against the chair. "I can't remember exactly but I know I didn't wear anything like this." She said, indicating the midnight blue gown that draped and hugged her slim figure perfectly.

"You look beautiful, princess." Glitch replied, giving her an honest, warm smile.

The young woman smiled and blushed lightly, sweeping a dark curl of hair behind her ear.

"I think most of the guests would agree." He added, nodding to all of the flowers that had been brought to the celebration.

DG giggled and glanced out across the dance floor. "Maybe. But I'm afraid if we get anymore flowers in here I'll develop some kind of allergy. Wouldn't be good to break out into hives at a party held partly in my honor."

Glitch laughed and shook his head. "No, I can see how that might cause a few problems."

Someone cleared their throat from beside him and they both turned to see Cain smirking lightly, his ever present hat resting over his eyes. "Hey princess." He smiled, offering DG his hand. "Care for a dance?"

DG grinned and looked at Glitch. "Mind if I slip away for a bit?"

The smaller man smiled and gave her a gently push into the Tin Man's arms. "Go easy on him. He still might be a little stiff from the whole "boy scout" routine."

DG giggled and Cain shot him a warning look from the corner of his eye, smirking lightly as he led her out onto the dance floor. "Don't worry. I'll have her back before the clock strikes midnight." He teased, winking at Glitch before the waltzed fluidly into the crowd.

Glitch felt his heart flutter and his face heat up from the wink, looking down quickly. A sudden realization hit him with enough force to take his breath away and he gasped softly, covering his mouth with his hand as if he'd just revealed a huge secret. Glancing out at the dance floor once more and feeling the butterflies in his stomach become even more active, Glitch stood quickly and turned, walking out into the hall and leaving the celebration behind.

**OOOOO**

DG spun slowly, inwardly proud of herself for remembering the waltz she'd been taught a little over three hours before hand. She looked to the side, her eyes catching Glitch's retreating form and she frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in a concerned little knot.

"Something wrong?" Cain asked, carefully twirling her away from ahead on collision with another couple. "You seem a little preoccupied."

The young woman looked up quickly and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry." She apologized, readjusting her grip on Cain's hand. "It's probably nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

She sighed a little and looked back to where Glitch had been standing. "I'm kind of worried about Glitch. He's been really quiet all night and I'm not sure why."

The Tin Man remained silent but nodded in agreement. The music shifted to a slower, quieter melody and it wasn't as hard to be heard. "I noticed that too. A quiet Glitch can't be a good thing."

DG nodded absently, trying to think of a reason for her friend's distress but falling short every time. The curly haired man was normally very open and talkative but tonight he seemed withdrawn and a little hesitant, a side none of them had ever seen before.

"I can talk to him if you'd like." Cain offered, glancing over to where he'd been standing a few minutes before.

"Would you? I think he'd talk with you more easily than with me. You know, male bonding and all." DG winked playfully, a soft smirk curving her mouth.

The Tin Man nodded and twirled her, pressing a friendly kiss to her forehead as the song ended. "You got it, kiddo." He walked her off the dance floor to a less crowded area and adjusted his hat and jacket out of habit. "Don't worry, DG. I'm sure he's fine." He gave her a reassuring nod and turned in the direction Glitch had disappeared in, hoping to convince himself as well as her.

**OOOOO**

The music faded into a dull drone in hallway, bouncing off the walls at every direction to create a low echo that resonated throughout the hall. Large glass doors leading to wide, open balconies lined the walls at various places, each opening to reveal a different view from the tower.

Cain walked quickly, occasionally glancing out one of the windows as he passed for any sign of Glitch. So far he hadn't even managed to see a flash of a zipper. He forced himself to believe that the reason for his brisk, almost angry walk was brought on by the excess adrenaline from the celebration. Admittedly, he was a little worried about the smaller man but not enough to make him jump to any conclusions. Sure, Glitch had half a brain but he wasn't by any means stupid and wouldn't do anything dramatic, right? The lingering doubt, what little of it there was, caused him to increase his pace. A twinge of irritation mixed with worry made him grit his teeth and he rounded a corner quickly.

"Glitch, so help me if you've done something stupid…"he muttered, fading off before he let himself finish.

"Glitch need help…" a low voice growled from the somewhere off to the side.

Cain stopped and turned to Raw, one eyebrow rising a little higher than the other. "What do you mean?"

The viewer shook his head in uncertainty and shrugged slightly. "Don't know…but Glitch is hurting, upset…I feel it…"

The blond sighed heavily and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "Okay," he breathed, looking around at his reflection in several glass doors. "Do you know where he is?"

Raw nodded and pointed to a distant window towards the end of the hall. "Outside."

Nodding once in thanks and acknowledgement, the Tin Man broke into a slower yet no less hurried walk than he'd had before. Just because the mystery of Glitch's disappearance had been solved, it didn't mean he was off the hook.

* * *

**Aww, poor Glitch. He's my favorite character so I must torture him.:D Please review, it gets much better I promise!!**


	2. Be Selfish For Me

**Hello all!! The story is starting to pick up!! Yay! Anyway, I don't own the characters or the song (though I wish I did, it's beautiful!) The lyrics are to February Song by Josh Groban and if you haven't heard it, it's good music to listen to during this story!! The first time I heard I was like "Oh God, that is Cain/Glitch all the way!" Hope you like it!!**

* * *

A cool breeze drifted into the hallway as Cain opened the door, a small flurry of leaves swirling around his feet. Glitch was standing against one of the railings with his back to him and his eyes focused up at the moons.

"Hey." The smaller man didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him, Cain's presence was unmistakable. "Don't worry, I'm not going to jump if that's what you're thinking…" Glitch laughed quietly but there was very little humor in his voice.

The Tin Man followed the gesture, chuckling softly behind his hand and not realizing the thought had actually crossed his mind. He walked over to stand next to his friend, gazing up at the sky as well. "So what are you doing all alone out here instead of being inside at the party?" The blond asked, giving Glitch a gentle nudge.

Glitch offered a small smile and shrugged. "Thinking, I guess."

"Didn't think that would be you area of expertise." Cain teased, proud of himself for getting the other man to laugh. He sobered after a second and looked at Glitch seriously. "So really, what's bothering you? DG is worried sick."

Glitch blushed and looked down, drumming his fingers against the railing lightly. "A lot of things actually. Everything that's happened, things that haven't happened yet…I've been thinking about tomorrow a lot as well."

"Well that's understandable. Brain surgery is kind of a big deal by anyone's standards. Besides, I thought you wanted your brain back. That way you'll be able to go back to the person you were before." Cain heard the words leave his mouth and paused, not realizing how much the idea bothered him.

"See, that's just it." Glitch countered, letting his hand fall off the railing. "I'm not sure I want to go back to who I used to be."

"Well, that's easy. Don't."

"I can't do that…" The smaller man sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I was the Queen's adviser…I can't let her down."

"What about what you want?"

"What?"

"Forcing yourself to become someone you don't want to be won't solve anything. It may be for the Queen but it's not for you." Cain spoke slowly, hoping his message was being conveyed correctly. The words seemed to tumble out of his mouth and for some reason he felt like he was losing his control when it came to Glitch.

"It's not that easy…I just-" Glitch sighed again and closed his eyes."

A heavy silence fell between the two, one trying to find the right words to say and the other trying to find the right reason. From down the hall in the ballroom a slow, beautiful melody began to drift through the air.

"Dance with me."

"What?" Glitch looked up in confusion, a light blush dusting his cheekbones.

Cain smiled and offered him his hand. "I said dance with me. It'll take your mind off of things for a while."

Glitch blushed a little more and looked around for any kind of excuse. "I-I can't dance." He stammered nervously, his blood pounding in his ears.

"So I'll teach you." The Tin Man retaliated, taking the smaller man's hands and pulling him closer. "It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say." Glitch muttered in embarrassment (ha! 1), his eyes widening when he was pulled impossibly closer to the blond, a warm hand placed between his shoulder blades. "Cain, wait! Wait!"

"Just listen to the music and follow me, alright? It's all about rhythm." Cain winked and stepped into the slow melody, pulling Glitch with him.

**Where has that old friend gone**

**Lost in a February song**

**Tell him it won't be long**

**Till he opens his eyes, opens his eyes**

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Glitch cried as he stepped on Cain's foot for the third time.

The Tin Man simply shook his head, ignoring his irritation and forced his partner to slow down. "You're trying to go too fast. Instead of focusing on the steps, listen to the music and try to match your movements to the beat."

**Where is that simple day**

**Before colors broke into shades**

**And how did I ever fade**

**Into this life, into this life**

Slowly, their footsteps began to sync together until the dance was graceful and fluid. Glitch smiled shyly, proud that he was at least making progress and eager to impress his friend.

"So why the sudden hesitation?" Cain asked, gracefully guiding them away from the railing. "I thought getting your brain back was what you wanted."

"Well, it was but…" Glitch looked down a little, drawn to how gently the blond was holding his hand and how happy he felt just to be with him.

"But?"

"Well, I haven't been Ambrose for 15 years; I've been Glitch. Everything I've done, everything I am right now is not who I was."

"Fine by me. I like you the way you are."

Glitch blushed again, his heart fluttering nervously in his chest. "W-what I mean is when I get my brain back, everything will go back to the way it was. I'll be the Queen's adviser again and we can all go back to how our lives used to be."

There was a soft tug of pain on the Tin Man's heart. "We can never go back to how our lives **used** to be, Glitch. We can only pick up the pieces we left behind."

"Cain, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay."

The smaller man nodded and continued quietly. "But if that happens, I won't be Glitch anymore, I'll go back to being Ambrose. I haven't been Ambrose for 15 years and-

"

Cain smiled and pulled his friend closer. "You're starting to ramble."

**And I never want to let you down**

**Forgive me if I slip away**

**When all that I've known is lost and found**

**I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day**

Glitch let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the sky. "I don't want to be Ambrose again!" he cried out, a little louder than he meant to."

Cain's eyes softened at the smaller man's outburst. "You still haven't told me why." He reminded, not worried about the concern creeping through his voice.

"Because Ambrose is a dick! I hated being him!" the man in question's counterpart exclaimed angrily.

**Morning is waking up**

**And sometimes it's more than just enough**

**When all that you need to love**

**Is in front of your eyes**

**It's in front of your eyes**

"He was rude and pretentious and arrogant and I don't want to be like that again!" Glitch continued, tears beginning to form in the corners of his dark eyes.

The dancing had stopped and both were standing still, one trembling in emotional turmoil and the other holding him by the shoulder's to offer what support he could.

"I don't want to do it…I don't want to be that person again…but I can't let everyone down…"

**And I never want to let you down**

**Forgive me if I slip away**

**Sometimes it's hard to find the ground**

**Cause I keep on falling as I try to get away**

**From this crazy world**

"How could you be letting everyone down by becoming someone you hate?" Cain asked softly, moving his hand and grasping Glitch's gently.

"I'm afraid…" The words were soft and broken, the sound of a heart on the verge of breaking.

"Why…?"

"Because Ambrose is so smart and brave and respected…and Glitch isn't." Glitch took a deep breath, a silvery tear streaking down his cheek. "I could never be that selfish…but I'm afraid because…"

"Because?"

**And I never want to let you down**

**Forgive me if I slip away**

**When all that I've known is lost and found**

**I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day**

"Because Ambrose isn't in love with Wyatt Cain…" The brunette whispered, his voice all but inaudible. "But Glitch is…"

The world seemed to shudder to a halt, everything revolving in slow motion. Cain blinked slowly, letting the words filter in and repeat in an echoing recession.

Tears began to fall freely down Glitch's cheeks and he shook his head. "Cain…I'm sorry. Please just forget I ever said anything, okay?" he begged, trying desperately to pull away from the rigid Tin Man.

Cain, however, refused to let that happen and jerked Glitch forward sharply.

The smaller man gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the yell or punch he knew was about to happen.

**Where has that old friend gone**

**Lost in a February song**

**Tell him it won't be long**

**Till he opens his eyes**

"Glitch, open your eyes." The other man's voice was tight as if he were speaking through clenched teeth.

With the greatest amount of effort he'd ever exerted, Glitch's tear-filled brown eyes opened to meet Cain's cold blue ones. "Cain, I'm sorry." He whispered, unable to keep his voice from cracking through his tears. "Please just-"

"Would it help if I said I didn't want you to change either?" The blond cut in before he could finish. He pulled the smaller man close and rested his chin on top of the other's head, glaring accusingly at the zipper that slashed through the skin. "Please, be selfish just this one time." Cain whispered, closing his eyes slowly. "I didn't fall in love with Ambrose either and I'm not too fond of the idea of losing Glitch for the good of the kingdom."

Glitch's breath hitched into a sob and he cried into his friend's shirt, gripping onto him like a lifeline. His shoulders shook and he was wrapped in a protective, safe hug.

"So please, stay who you are for just a little while longer."

From behind the glass doors, two princesses smiled knowingly at one another as the scene unfolded. After Cain had left, DG had recruited her sister to help her look for the MIA adviser and Tin Man. It hadn't taken long, thanks to Raw, to discover where both men had ended up. Not only that, but the two had managed to see almost the entire event from where they were hiding.

"DG, come on." Azkadellia said, taking her younger sister's hand and pulling her back towards the main hall. "Let's give them some privacy. I think there may be a way to solve this for everyone." She gave DG a wink and motioned for her to follow.

DG smiled and nodded, glancing back one last time before allowing her older sister to lead her away.

* * *

**(1) Hehe, did anyone catch that inuendo?? Just checking :D**

**Hope you like it, things will start to pick up more in the next chapter, its just kinda slow right now. Loves ya!!**


	3. Split Solutions

**Yay! The story is finally starting to pick up! Lots of fluffy stuff in this chapter, hope you like it!!**

* * *

Cain held Glitch for a long time, letting the smaller man cry until there was nothing left. Finally, the sobs subsided to hitched gasps and shudders and the blond was left rubbing small, soothing circles into his friend's back. "Come on." He said after a few minutes. "Let's get you inside, okay?"

Glitch nodded and sniffed, offering a weak smile as a sign of reassurance. Cain opened the door and gently ushered him inside, taking his hand and guiding him through the hallways and corridors back to the room he'd been staying in. The large oak doors pushed open easily and Glitch was swept inside and placed in a large chair beside an even larger bed.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked in confusion, his eyes focused on every movement the Tin Man made.

"You're staying with me tonight." The answer was simple and straight to the point; but then again, that was Cain for you. "I don't think you should be alone right now."

"Cain, I'm not going to do anything stupid if that's what you're worried about." Glitch retorted a little indignantly.

"That's not it."

"Then why?"

Cain stopped and looked the smaller man directly in the eye, ignoring the way his face was heating up as he spoke. "Because if you're going to become Ambrose tomorrow, I want to have at least one more night with Glitch."

A happy yet sad smile graced the brunette's face and he looked down at his hands. "Thank you, Cain…"

The other returned the smile and gave a quick nod. "Now stay here. I'm going to go find DG and let her know you're alright." He shot his friend and wink and stepped out into the hall, softly closing the door behind him.

Glitch waited for a few minutes before he stood and began to walk around the room, looking at everything in a slow, deliberate manner as if forcing himself to remember even the slightest detail. Anything that would take his mind off the surgery and the possibility of losing Cain.

The bedroom itself was huge, much like his own, but with a few alterations. The bed was decorated in burgundy as opposed to amber and a large fireplace was tucked off in a corner. There was a sitting room with a small couch and matching chair placed in the center, a large ornate rug spread out beneath the furniture. Off to the side, a bathroom that was just as big, if not bigger, was hidden behind a half-closed door. Glitch walked over to a heavy wooden desk pushed up against the wall and stopped, his eyes coming to rest on the tiny silver star that Cain usually kept hidden away. He picked it up carefully, brushing his fingers lightly over the smooth, cold metal and feeling the strong presence radiating off of it.

A sudden knock at the door caused him to jump and almost drop the star. He cradled it to his chest and whipped around quickly. "Uh…c-come in…?"

The door swung open softly and Azkadellia stepped in, smiling warmly. "Hello Glitch."

Glitch let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and smiled at her. "Hello princess. How are you this evening?"

Azkadellia laughed sweetly and grinned to herself. "You don't have to use the formalities with me, Glitch. It's alright." She took a seat on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to come sit next to her. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you." She assured, a small pang of guilt tugging at her heart as she saw him hesitate.

After a second though, Glitch nodded and walked forward, sitting next to the younger woman.

Azkadellia looked down a little and smiled softly before she spoke. "Glitch, I just wanted to apologize for everything I did to you when I was…well, when I wasn't myself."

"Oh, it's okay. I know you didn't mean-"

"No," she stopped him softly. "Let me finish." Once she was sure she had his full attention, she continued. "You risked your life to help my sister when I could not and for that I'm eternally grateful." Azkadellia smiled warmly at him, a genuine smile Glitch hadn't seen in 15 years. "I don't remember much about Ambrose," she went on, squeezing his hand lightly. "But I do know that he was nothing like you, and that's a good thing. If you wanted to stay the same, I'm sure no one would object."

Glitch smiled sadly and looked down. "I would love to stay the same it's just…with your mother and the kingdom getting back to the way it was-"

"I know, and I understand you predicament." The princess assured, watching Glitch carefully. "What I came here to tell you was that there is a way for you to remain who you are as well as having Ambrose as the adviser again." Upon the blank look she received, she continued. "DG and I spoke with the surgeon not too long ago and he thinks there may be a way to keep two similar yet distinctly different persons by using different halves of the same brain. You would keep your half and the other would become Ambrose; neither would have to become the other."

Realization came slowly, **very** slowly, and suddenly Glitch's eyes widened. "So I wouldn't have to be Ambrose?!" Laughing out loud in pure exhilaration, Glitch threw his arms around Azkadellia's neck and hugged her tightly. "This is so great!" he cried, laughing harder. "I don't have to be Ambrose again!"

Azkadellia smiled and gently took Glitch's face in her hands. "The only problem is that there may be some slight memory loss. The doctor said it shouldn't be anything irreversible but it is a possibility."

"That's okay! I deal with memory loss everyday!" The brunette exclaimed, grinning brightly. The two sat in happy, companionable silence for a few more seconds before Azkadellia squeezed his hand again and stood.

"I'd better go." She said, walking to the door and opening it softly. "Be sure to tell Cain the good news. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it as well." She giggled as he blushed and winked, stepping out and disappearing into the hall.

As if on cue, the Tin Man walked in, glancing over his shoulder as the doors closed behind him. "Hey, what were you and Az talking abou-?"

He never got a chance to finish as he was suddenly engulfed in a very tight, happy hug.

"Shesaidthere'sawayformeandAmbrosetostaydifferentyetthesamesonowIdon'thavetoworryaboutbecominghimagain!!" Glitch rambled, all of his words running together into an indecipherable mess.

"Uh, what…?"

"I don't have to be Ambrose again!" the man's counterpart exclaimed. "We can be different! I can stay Glitch!" He took a deep breath and slowly explained everything Azkadellia had told him, a bright, exuberant grin plastered across his face the entire time. Once he was finished, Cain was grinning as well and it was his turn to pull the brunette into a tight hug, holding him close as if he;d never let him go."

Glitch looked up, panting for breath. "That's okay isn't it? For me to stay Glitch?"

In response, Cain simply smiled and pressed his lips to the other man's. The kiss was shy and gentle but it held every reassurance that couldn't be said with simple words. Pulling away slowly, the Tin Man brushed his thumb across Glitch's cheekbone and smiled, kissing him on the nose. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Hehe, awww super cute :D I loves me some Cain/Glitch fluff. I makes me feel all special inside**


	4. Morning peace

**It would behoove the audience to remember the sight of smiles in this chapter becuase things are going to get kind of sad and dramatic in the next few installments (hides from various forms of debris being hurled at her from odd corners of the room) It'll get better, I promise but it will look pretty bleak there for a while...**

* * *

Morning came far too quickly as far as Glitch was concerned. He'd struggled to fall asleep all night, what little of a mind he had was stuck on overdrive. He remembered he and Cain had stayed up talking about anything and everything that came to mind. They'd talked about Adora and Jeb and what little Glitch remembered before his brain was taken. It helped to ease some of his fear by talking about something else but the anxiety still remained. Early that morning, around 2 am, Glitch somehow managed to drift into a light, restless sleep. When next awoke, he was stretched across the sofa, Cain's coat wrapped around his shoulder in an effort to keep him comfortable.

Glitch sat up slowly and smiled, his eyes falling on the sleeping Tin Man across from him. Cain was asleep in the chair, his head resting in one hand and his hat hiding his eyes from sight. Quietly, Glitch stood and walked over to him, kneeling beside the chair.

His fingers ghosted over the well-defined jaw in feather-light touches. He traced Cain's features with a precision that surprised him. It was amazing how much younger the blond looked while he was sleeping…

An arm suddenly snaked around his waist and pulled him close, a gentle kiss pressed to his forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart." Cain smiled with his eyes closed, his fingers tangling in the unruly curls. The brunette leaned into the touch, enjoying the attention and resting his head on Cain's knee, curling up next to the chair like a child. For a while, neither had the desire to move, the quiet serenity of the morning keeping them both at ease.

"What time is it?"

Glitch sat up a little straighter and looked across the room to an enormous grandfather clock that sat against the wall. "Almost 7:45…" he answered quietly, a sudden flurry of nervousness racing through him. The surgery was in a little less than an hour.

A warm hand rested against his back and he looked up to see Cain smiling warmly at him. "It's going to be alright." He said, pulling the smaller man into a backwards hug. They sat in that position for a few seconds before both stood and began to get dressed.

Adjusting his jacket a little, Glitch ran a hand uselessly through his hair and walked to the door, looking back over his shoulder. "Ready?"

The Tin Man pushed the hat over his eyes and gave his friend a level look. "Are you?"

There was nothing left that needed to be said after that moment. Their eyes said it all.

_I'm scared. _

_I know but I'll be there with you. _

_Really? _

_I promise._

Gently capturing the other man's hand in his own, Cain opened the door and followed Glitch outside and down the hall.

* * *

**Wow, this was a short chapter .o But I went ahead and typed it cause it seemed too thrown in to add to the last chapter and a little out of place with the next one so...there ya go, hehe :D**


	5. A Glitch or Two

**Okay, finally the story is picking up. God, I'm sorry it took so long -.-; Anyway, I hope you enjoy becuase its guarenteed to get worse for Glitch before it gets better. I'm a sadist and I love hurt/comfort...I'm sorry, I really do love him to death :D**

* * *

The room was relatively small, big enough for a few technicians and a doctor in a spotless white lab coat who smiled warmly to both of the men as they entered. He walked over and gently grasped Glitch's hand, shaking it firmly. "Hello gentlemen," he greeted happily, looking at both men as he spoke. "My name is Dr. Alero. I'll be the main technician for this morning's operation." He smiled reassuringly at Glitch and patted him on the back. "Would you like me to walk you through the procedure?"

Glitch nodded hesitantly, glancing around at the machines and screens that lined the room around them. In one corner of the room, a large cylindrical chamber was opened and a few computers bleeped and blipped beside it. With another smile, Alero lead both Glitch and Cain to the chamber and allowed them to walk inside and look around.

The walls were made of smooth, shiny metal and a large, lighted ring was suspended form the ceiling above them. A few monitors and dials lined the smooth walls inside, designed to keep a careful record of the occupant inside.

"Looks cozy…" Glitch mumbled for lack of a better word, his fingers gliding over the metal walls.

"Yeah, well so did a tin box…" Cain shuddered, pushing his hands deeper into the pocket of his coat.

Glitch winced at the reference and started to apologize but Cain spoke up instead. "So how does all of this work?" He asked, touching a small dial and turning it carefully.

"Well," Alero began, gently brushing the Tin Man's hand away from the dial. "We'll begin by placing the patient, Glitch, inside of this chamber and doing an illuminated scan of his entire body." He pointed up to the ring as he spoke to add emphasis to his explanation. "After that, the other half of the brain will also be scanned and the memories and personality traits will be downloaded into a sort of "copy" of the original Ambrose."

"A copy?" Both men asked at once.

"Well, not exactly a copy, per se." Alero corrected. "The memories of Ambrose will help shape the image of the other half of the brain. Once the download is complete, the other half of the brain will be implanted into the recipient's skull and the procedure will be complete.

"Sounds…" Cain thought for a minute, struggling for the right word. "Interesting…?"

"Will it hurt?"

Both men turned at the simple question, their eyes locked on the thin brunette who had hidden himself in the corner of the chamber. "The whole thing. I mean its scanning me and basically taking some of my memories in order to rebuild Ambrose." Glitch shifted a little, hating how childish he sounded. "So, will it hurt?"

Alero gave him a comforting smile and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "No, this should not be painful. A little loud and very bright, yes; but painful? No."

Glitch nodded at the small amount of relief he'd received but still was not entirely convinced by the promise. He wanted to question further but refrained himself from doing so. He's come this far already and was determined to go through with the procedure no matter what.

"Has he gone in yet?!" A familiar voice demanded from outside the chamber. "Can we see him?!"

The three men exited the chamber to see the King and Queen, both princesses, Raw and Kalm all standing in the tiny room looking at them with wide eyes.

Glitch smiled shyly and blushed. "You didn't all have to come. I'll be fine." He protested weakly, unable to keep the smile from his voice.

"Are you kidding?! Of course we came!" DG scolded, walking over and embracing him in a tight hug. She held on for a few seconds, smiling as her friend gingerly hugged back. Azkadellia followed her sister's actions while the King and Queen watched quietly from across the room. Raw approached the smaller man and squeezed his shoulder gently, nodding in a simple yet profound message of comfort.

"Glitch is loved…" he said softly, his words slow and meaningful. "Do not be afraid…"

The brunette looked around at the friends who had become like family to him, tears prickling the backs of his eyes. He took a slow, deep breath and smiled. "Thank you. All of you."

A soft touch on his back caused him to turn to see Cain smiling softly at him. "Don't worry," he whispered, squeezing the smaller man's hand lightly. "We'll all be out here waiting for you when it's over." And with that Glitch was pulled into a fierce hug, one full of compassion, fear, and love.

Glitch smiled into the embrace and shifted slightly when he felt something pressing into his chest. Reaching into his shirt pocket he retrieved the little silver star he'd taken from Cain's bedroom the night before. He laughed a little and held it out to him. "Sorry, I guess I forgot I'd picked it up."

Cain closed his hand around Glitch's and shook his head. "Keep it. It will help you remember me." He winked, a playful smile tugging at his mouth as Glitch tucked the star back into his pocket.

"Don't worry. I could never forget you."

Alero stepped forward and motioned toward the machine. "We're ready when you are."

With one final look to everyone, Glitch turned and stepped into the chamber, closing the door softly behind him.

**OOOOO**

The tiny space was dark with the door closed, the only lights filtering through belonging to the small monitors on the walls. There was a soft click and then Alero's calm voice came in through the darkness. "Alright Glitch, we're ready to start. The lights are going to come on and the illuminated scan will begin momentarily."

Almost immediately the ring above his head flickered to life causing Glitch to tense slightly. "Now I need you to hold very still, okay?" Alero instructed from outside. Slowly, the ring was lowered until it surrounded his body, passing up and down several times in order to get a scan from every angle. The monitor directly across from him displayed his temperature, breathing, and heart rate with every pass in tiny glowing letters. After a few more scans form the ring, it was raised back to the ceiling and suspended once again.

"Alright, the first phase was a complete success." Alero explained happily, his confidence easing Glitch's tension. "We're inserting the other half of your brain now and the next phase of the scan will begin."

A few adjustments were made outside followed by a loud "thunk" that sounded like a drawer being closed. Once again, Alero assured him that everything was going according to plan and that it was all part of the procedure.

Another light flickered on, this one smaller, and began scanning a section right outside of the chamber. He could see the light passing over and over through small cracks in the walls where the other half of his brain was located. Seconds later, the light flicked off and Alero's voice came back through the chamber. "Okay now for the last part I need you to stand as still as you can in front of the monitor directly to your right." Glitch nodded, even though no one could see him, and did as he was told. "A very thin line of lasers are going to pass over your eyes to extract the remaining memories. It is imperative that you remain absolutely still or else the scan will be disrupted. I will warn you, it's going to get pretty loud in there because the machine will be making a copy from your memories but just remember to stay still, alright?"

Glitch nodded again and blinked right as the monitor switched on. A tiny red light was suddenly locked onto his eyes and he had to remind himself not to close his eyes or move away. The lasers flickered and blinked from within the screen, passing back and forth over his eyes quickly. A deafening clanking noise began to vibrate the walls around him causing him to jump in surprise. Instantly, blinding pain shot through Glitch's skull as his memories were violently ripped from him. He doubled over, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. Another loud clang caused him to jump and stumble backwards, his head connecting sharply with the exposed corner of a monitor. Dizzy with new pain, Glitch staggered to the side, sliding down the wall with his hands pressed to either side of his head. The clanging continued, lights flashing bright enough to blind him in every direction. One of the monitors began to spark and fizzle, thick white smoke spilling out from around it. Across from him, on the other side of the chamber, a figure began to materialize, the tall frame looming over his. Glitch's wide brown eyes met a pair of equally wide eyes. His eyes.

The figure gasped softly and pointed in a confused, almost accusing manner. "You're…me…?" He whisper, his voice carrying more than a hint of disbelief.

In an instant Glitch had shot to his feet, his back pressed firmly against the cold metal. His synapses fired and he suddenly had no idea why he was in this metal room with a man who looked like him. His trembling hands grasped for something, anything on the wall behind him. A cold handle pressed into his back, the cracks of a door slicing through the metal. Without a second thought, Glitch grasped the handle and flung the door open, running aimlessly down the long, empty corridor that had been opened.

As soon as the door was opened, a loud, shrill alarm pierced the air in the tiny room. The lights flickered a few times before becoming stable once more.

DG looked to the ceiling, her blue eyes wide and her hands pressed over her ears. "What is that?!"

When no answer came, Kalm began to tremble and clutched Raw's hand tightly. "Something is wrong…" He whispered, staring at the metal door of the chamber.

Cain's eyes narrowed sharply and he had a fistful of Alero's shirt before anyone could even blink. "What did you do?" He growled fiercely, his face inches from the doctor's.

"N-Nothing!" Alero stammered, struggling against the very angry Tin Man's grip.

"Open the chamber." The blond growled, shoving him back to the controls and glaring at his every movement. Alero nodded nervously and began to fumble with dials and screen, typing a few numbers and codes into the computer in front of him.

The door pushed open with a low whoosh, smoke flooding the small room from within. For a long minute, nothing happened and no one moved. Then, slowly, a figure began to emerge, a collective gasp escaping from the group waiting outside.

This man looked nothing like Glitch, his dark eyes the only thing the two had in common. His hair was smoothed back into a low ponytail and his clothes were pressed and hemmed to absolute perfection. He stood taller, straighter and had an aura of superiority and importance that surrounded his every move. Every inch of this man was Ambrose; pure and simple. "What is everyone staring at?" He asked in a clipped, no-nonsense tone as he saw the awaiting group.

Cain grabbed another fistful of Alero shirt and jerked him forward. "Where is he?" He snarled, daring him to say the wrong thing.

The doctor managed to struggle out of Cain's grasp and ran to the chamber, brushing past Ambrose in the process. He looked inside and sighed, shaking his head. "He went through the back door." He called over his shoulder to the remaining occupants.

Cain cursed softly and looked back to DG and Raw. "I'm going after him." He said, knowing full well that she and the other would more than likely follow in the search.

"Be careful." She and Azkadellia said at once. "Cain, bring him back safe." The look in the younger princess's eyes was pleading and desperate at the same time.

The Tin Man nodded absently and turned on his heel, running into the chamber and through the back corridors.

Awkward silence settled for a few minutes as Alero came back in and began tinkering with the machine. The remaining group was now faced with a new problem at hand: What to do with Ambrose?

**

* * *

Ahaha!! I'm so mean :D Anyway, Ambrose just seems like he would be the strict, easily irritated kind of guy so I made him seem like a complete bastard...Oops. Oh well, hope you like it! Reviews are my cocaine XD**


	6. Silver Star

**It's going to get bad...I'm so sorry but this has to happen for future chapters sniffles a little at how much she's torturing Glitch It gets better, I promise .o**

* * *

Glitch ran for what seemed like hours, his intended destination unknown. In fact, now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure why he was running anymore. This sudden realization, however, didn't slow him down but simply added to the desperation he had to get away.

Skinny, bare trees now jutted out in odd angles all around him, a sick, grey haze falling over the afternoon sky. Everything looked the same in every direction, and it was hard to tell where one side of the forest began and the other side ended. Glitch's run slowed to a jog which slowed to a walk until finally he was left hunched over and gasping in the middle of the trees. Flashes of memory raced through his mind like a picture show but he was far too confused and exhausted to know what to make of any of it. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, trying to decide whether he should keep going or turn back in the direction he'd come from. Actually, a better question would be where had he come from in the first place? A memory flitted just out of reach and faded into another wave of confusion.

Glitch sighed loudly in frustration and absently kicked at one of the naked trees beside him. In his mind he could see faces and hear voices but he couldn't place the names. Everything was so incredibly close yet infinitely far away at the same time.

He leaned over a little further and hugged his knees, resting his forehead against his legs. Something small and metallic tumbled out of his pocket, rolling about a foot in front of him and coming to a stop in a small pile of dead leaves. Glitch eyed the object carefully, memory and emotion flooding through him like a tidal wave. Fear, sadness, love, happiness, everything swirled together in the form of this tiny silver star. In his mind, a hazy image began to form and take shape. A tall man with a hat and beautiful blue eyes, a man who meant everything to him yet ironically he couldn't even recall this man's name. Slowly, he reached for the star, feeling that if he could touch it, hold it in his hand and feel the essence it possessed, he might remember.

A low, feral growl caused him to freeze instantly, a deep fear sinking into the pit of his stomach. Raising his eyes slowly, Glitch became violently aware of the very large, very angry Papei standing a little less than three feet away from him. The creature growled deeply, low and dangerous in its throat, needle-like fangs bared and gleaming.

Glitch swallowed hard, his hand frozen directly above the star. Even if he didn't remember anything else, even if the rest of the world was a blur, he **_knew_** that a one on one encounter with a Papei was possibly the very worst thing that could happen. They were strong, fast, and usually traveled in packs. There was no telling how long this one had been stalking him or if there were others hiding in the trees, but Glitch knew he only had one chance to make his escape. Without hesitation, he lashed out and grabbed the star, whipping around and bolting to the nearest tree. He could hear the best behind him, snarling in ravenous hunger.

Glitch jumped, grabbing onto a low branch and climbing for everything he was worth. However, fast as he was, years of predatorial hunting had made the Papei faster and its razor-lined jaws latched onto his foot, pulling with incredible force. Glitch struggled to hold on, knowing full well that if he fell it would mean certain death, but the Papei was just too strong. With a cry, he was jerked from the tree and thrown to the ground with a bone-crunching thud.

Instantly, the beast was on top of him, sharp fangs sinking deeply into the thick muscles of his shoulder. Glitch cried out in agony, white-hot pain shooting through his right side and engulfing his arm in fire. Something thick and painful was injected into the wound from the Papei's jaws and Glitch felt his body begin to go numb. He blinked quickly and forcefully, desperately fighting the urge to pass out from pain. The tree began to sway and twist around him, the world titling crazily for a few horrible seconds.

With his very last ounce of strength and consciousness, Glitch managed to grip the star tightly in his fist and pulled it to his chest. An image flashed briefly and Glitch remembered. He smiled. "Cain…"

The world faded in a sickening flurry and Glitch tumbled endlessly into oblivion.

* * *

**Wah!!! Super sad!! ;;Okay, next chapter will be much better, I swear!! Let me know what you think!!**


	7. Rogue

**Yay!!! Cain is my hero!! Okay, there may be a few inconsistancies with this part of the story so I'll just go ahead and address them now. First of all, I wasn't really sure how to describe the Papei's "cocoon" thingummie so I just based it off of a spider's web in a way. Second, Cain has a semi-sixth sense when it comes to Glitch and that's why he was able to find him so easily. Kind of a cop out I know but hey, it works right:D**

* * *

Cain stopped, his blue eyes narrowing at the section of forest he'd ended up in. He pulled the gun from his pocket, checking to make sure it was loaded before tucking it back into his jacket and scanning the trees. He wanted to believe that Glitch was smart enough to avoid running into the middle of Papei territory. Then again…

He began to run again, scanning the trees carefully as he did. If Glitch had run this way, he needed to find him as soon as possible. Cain had silently vowed to beat the living crap out of Alero the next time he saw him but that was only if Glitch was unscathed. If he'd been hurt in anyway, Alero would have hell to pay…

The Tin Man froze suddenly, his heart leaping to his throat as a distant cry echoed through the trees. An involuntary shudder passed through him followed by a flash of anger so intense it threatened to overwhelm him. Cocking his gun and pressing it close to his side, he took off in the direction of the cry, praying to any God that would listen that he wasn't too late.

**OOOOO**

Trees shot passed him in a blur, his trained eyes on the lookout for any sign of the Papei. An eerie silence had fallen over the forest, an occasional breeze disturbing the mounds of dead leaves that littered the ground around him. Cain stopped, glaring into the trees a bird flapped awkwardly into a nest. Every movement and sound heightened his senses to the point of superhuman, the anxiety and worry making him feel restless and jumpy.

"God, you stupid head case…" He muttered worriedly. "Please be alright…"

A sudden twinge in his gut caused his eyes to widen and he turned to the left abruptly, running as fast as he could into the middle of the forest. Up ahead, almost too far for him to see, a distinct, web-like cocoon had been fastened between the trees. Instinctively, he knew exactly what was trapped inside.

Ignoring the very real possibility of another Papei being in the area, Cain raced through the barren trees, reaching the cocoon in a few seconds. A pale hand hung out of the sticky material, a tiny silver star clutched weakly between the fingers.

"Glitch!" Cain shouted worriedly, taking the limp hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Hang on, I'll get you out of there!" He reached into his pocket, the familiar coldness of his straight razor pressing into his palm. Occasionally scanning the trees for any Papei, he set to work on the cocoon, slashing and tearing at the thick casing.

He smelled the Papei before he ever saw it, a thick, decaying stench hanging in the air like a fog around them. He turned slowly, one hand gripping the razor and the other moving to his gun.

The Papei growled fiercely, its teeth stained with a frothy pink mixture of saliva and blood. Glitch's blood.

Anger shot through him and Cain glared at the beast, daring it to make a move. Strangely enough, this one seemed to be the only one in this section of the forest. Its face was scarred and rough, the marks obviously made by another Papei. It could only mean that this one was a rogue and Cain wasn't sure if that was better or worse than a pack. He shifted his weight so he was standing in front of Glitch protectively, his body rigid and prepared for any sudden movement.

In a flash, the Papei had leapt at him, its fangs bared and jaws agape. It snapped and snarled at him in a frenzy of teeth and claws but Cain managed to stay just out of reach of the violent attacks. He took aim at the best but felt a forceful swipe knock the gun from his hand, a loud shot firing uselessly into the air. A split second later, they were both on the ground in a life or death struggle between man and beast.

Cain winced and turned as the Papei snapped at him again, a low growl rumbling deep in its throat. He felt the razor bite into his palm, the blade slicing through his flesh easily. He gritted his teeth against the pain and lashed out, catching the Papei's hind leg with the blade. The creature howled in pain and staggered back, its eyes blazing and murderous. Cain lunged forward and snatched his gun from where it had fallen, taking aim just as the Papei leapt at him for another round. The bullet hit its mark and the beast crumbled to the ground, blood pooling around its head.

The Tin Man stood, glaring coldly at the corpse as he wrapped his bleeding hand with a handkerchief from his pocket. Picking up the razor blade once again, he set back to work on the cocoon. The thick outer layers gave way to thinner, membrane-like sheets that covered the Papei's prey. Cain cut the last layer away carefully and moved forward quickly as Glitch fell lifelessly into his arms.

Cain lowered him to the ground slowly, his eyes widening at the deep, bloody wound that marred Glitch's right shoulder. His face was unnaturally pale and it was difficult to tell whether or not he was breathing.

Pushing those grim thoughts from his mind, Cain leaned over and pressed his ear to Glitch's chest, elated to find a weak yet detectable heartbeat. For a while all he could do was listen, thankful that the brunette was still alive. A soft groan caused him to sit up quickly, looking down at Glitch in expectation. "Glitch…? Hey sunshine, can you hear me…?"

Hazy, brown eyes blinked open slowly, coming to rest on the face above him. He struggled for a minute, the effort to talk almost more exhausting than he could bare. "I…remember you…" He whispered, a weak smile curving on his face. However, as soon as the words were out, consciousness eluded him once again and he slipped back into blackness.

For a split second, Cain feared the worst and felt his heart drop to his feet. However, a soft, raspy breath assured him that Glitch was still alive for the moment and he relaxed slightly. Thunder rumbled overhead, thick, dark clouds moving in fast from every direction. Cain shrugged off his coat and tucked it around Glitch, scooping him into his arms gently. He stood carefully, trying to avoid jostling the injured man anymore than necessary. With Glitch securely in his arms, the Tin Man began his walk back to the castle.

* * *

**Poor Glitch, God I'm so mean .o Oh well! He's been rescued...sorta...What does "sorta" mean? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!!**


	8. Welcoming Party

**I'm sorry it's so short you guys, I promise the next chapter will be alot longer and better. This chapter was kind of a filler point so I apologize if it seems a little thrown together .o**

* * *

Azkadellia paced nervously outside the castle gardens, her mind racing with all kinds of horrible scenarios her sister and the other could have ended up in. Occasionally, she'd look out into the darkening expanse of forest, squinting hard and trying to make out any kind of shape that resembled a person.

DG and Raw had volunteered to search in the opposite direction Cain had gone, feeling that if they split up they were bound to find Glitch sooner. DG had recommended her older sister stay at the castle in case either group managed to find the MIA Glitch and returned before the others got back. That way, in case the smaller man somehow managed to slip past the two search parties and make it back to the castle before them, Az could be there to meet him. It had only been about an hour since both parties had left but time seemed to double and pass at the absolute slowest pace possible.

The wind began to pick up, leaves and twigs tossed around carelessly in strong gusts. Dark, angry clouds rolled over the sky, the smell of rain hanging heavily in the air. Azkadellia looked up and silently prayed for the weather to hold out just a little while longer.

There was a soft rustle in the trees up ahead and she could just barely make out the telltale hat that adorned the Tin Man's head. "Oh God, Cain!" Azkadellia shouted over the wind, running towards the man as he got closer. "Did you find him?!" Her eyes widened as they came to fall on the pale figure cradled in the other man's arms. "Oh my God…" she whispered, her voice lost in the wind.

"Help me get him inside." Cain pleaded, adjusting his grip as another gust of wing threatened to knock all of them to the ground.

Azkadellia nodded and ran to open the door, stepping quickly to the side as Cain walked through. There was a low rumble of thunder and almost immediately a steady sheet of rain began to fall. Looking out to the forest one last time, Azkadellia whispered another prayer for DG and Raw to be alright before she closed to doors and ran to help Cain and Glitch.

**

* * *

Hope you all still like it!! Let me know what you think!!**


	9. It Only Hurts When I Breathe

**Whoo! It's_ finally_ starting to get better for Glitch!! Yay!! I'm so proud :D Hope you like it!!**

* * *

With Azkadellia's help, Cain managed to get Glitch to his room without any unnecessary stops or unwanted questions.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder and walked inside, gently laying the injure man on the bed. He removed his jacket from the smaller man's shoulders, ignoring the startling amount of blood that had soaked through the fabric, and carefully peeled back Glitch's shirt to get a better look at his injury.

The wound was deep and jagged, a dark bruise beginning to form around the obviously broken collar bone. Cain hissed through his teeth and gently pressed his hand against his friend's pale chest, satisfied to feel the slow throb of a heartbeat beneath his palm.

Azkadellia appeared beside him with a bowl of water and some clean clothes, an involuntary gasp escaping from her throat when she saw the wound. "What happened to him…?" She whispered almost inaudibly, her fingers moving to ghost over the uninjured flesh of Glitch's shoulder.

"A Papei got to him." Cain answered hollowly, his face grim with concentration and concern. He went one of the cloths and began to carefully clean the wound, stopping every once in a while when Glitch would moan in protest. Azkadellia placed another cloth across his forehead, quietly shushing him and stroking his hair with long, gentle fingers.

The doors burst open suddenly before anyone had time to react and Ambrose appeared in the threshold, his dark eyes level with both Cain and Azkadellia. The Tin Man stood, blocking Glitch from sight, and glared at the advisor angrily. "What do you want?" He growled softly, noticing how Azkadellia shifted so she was sitting in front of Glitch protectively.

"Did you find him?" Ambrose asked simply, a hint of concern edging on his clipped voice.

"Why do you care?" Cain snapped, walking forward to prevent Ambrose from coming inside.

The adviser gave a faint smile and shrugged. "I don't. I was simply wondering what I should tell them." He stepped to the side just in time to avoid being trampled by DG and Raw.

"Cain! Oh my God! Did you find Glitch?! Is he alright?! Where is he?!" DG rambled all at once, gripping the older man by the shoulders.

Cain nodded over to the bed. "He's over there but he's hurt pretty bad."

DG's eyes widened even more, if possible, and she ran over to the bed to kneel beside both Glitch and Azkadellia. Raw followed her closely, his eyes narrowing sharply at the sight of the wound.

Cain turned away from them and back to Ambrose. "So now what? What do you plan to do now that he's back?"

Ambrose shrugged again, the same smile still resting across his face. "Nothing. His problems are no longer mine." He turned to the door, pausing just before he opened them. "Take care of him." He said quietly before he disappeared into the hall.

Cain locked the door behind him and walked back over to the bed, watching Glitch's face for any sign of improvement. "Raw-" He started but the viewer had already nodded and taken his place next to Glitch's side. He placed a large hand over the wound, closing his eyes and concentration hard on the task at hand. A soft, warm glow began to radiate from his palm, the energy flowing into the injured man. Slowly, muscle and flesh began to knit itself back together, the blood slowing to a stop under the careful ministrations. Raw took a slow, shaky breath, his face contorting in pain. "Venom…" He whispered quietly.

Suddenly, Glitch's eyes shot open and he cried out in agony, his thin frame writhing beneath Raw's hand. Cain reacted instantly and grabbed his arms, holding him tightly.

"Glitch stop!" He shouted, holding the smaller man against him in an effort to keep him still. "You're alright! It's okay!"

Glitch shook his head sharply, squeezing his eyes shut as if he were in pain. "Can't…breathe…" He gasped, his face flushing with exertion.

"You can breathe." The Tin Man soothed, pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's shoulder. "The wound is just healing. That's all."

The smaller man shook his head again, tears beginning to stream from the corners of his eyes. "No…I can't…!" He sobbed, fear and desperation clearly evident in his voice.

"What's happening to him?!" DG cried, having to be pulled away bodily by her older sister.

Cain shook his head in desperation, unsure himself. Then suddenly, it clicked. "Venom…the Papei! It injected venom into the wound when it bit him!" He watched his friend in a mixture of fear and uncertainty. "It's paralyzing his lungs…" He faded off and took Glitch's hand, pressing it to his chest. "Glitch." Cain said slowly. "Breathe with me, okay?" He took a slow, deep breath, letting Glitch feel the full movement beneath his hand.

The smaller man tried to copy the movement, his breath hitching in his throat. He panicked, his hand clenching into a fist in Cain's shirt. "Cain…" He gasped softly, tears flooding his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. "I'm afraid…"

Cain shook his head, tears prickling behind his eyes as well. He couldn't just sit her and watch his friend die, not while there was still a breath in his body. A puzzle piece seemed to fall into place and he instantly knew what he had to do. Carefully, Cain tipped Glitch's head back and took a deep breath, closing his mouth over the brunette's and exhaling slowly into him. He could feel the smaller man's chest rise against his and he was silently proud that it had worked.

Glitch's eyes widened but he relaxed as the air filled his aching lungs. He coughed weakly as he exhaled, but seconds later the process was repeated and Cain was helping him breathe. After a few minutes, the panic passed and he was able to take a shallow breath on his own. For a while he laid still, concentrating on getting his breathing back to normal, Cain's hand resting reassuringly against his chest.

Glitch blinked up at the Tin Man and gave him a thankful, weak smile. "My hero…"He whispered quietly before exhaustion claimed him once again and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Raw stumbled back a few steps and was carefully eased into a chair by DG and Azkadellia. He was shaking from a mixture of strain and fatigue but he was smiling happily. "Glitch…is alright…" He assured softly as DG knelt in front of him. She smiled through a wave of tears and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. Azkadellia did the same and handed him a glass of water from the table. Raw took a deep drink, his strength returning bit by bit.

Cain approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." He said honestly, wondering of Raw had any idea just how much he'd done.

The viewer smiled knowingly and nodded. "You're welcome…"

DG and Azkadellia helped him stand slowly and offered to walk him to his room. Raw, seeing as how he didn't really have a choice in the matter, complied and allowed the two princesses to escort him to the door. "We'll come back by to check on you in a little bit." DG called over her shoulder, winking at Cain and giggling as he began to blush. The door closed behind them softly and the room fell into a comfortable silence, save for the quiet patter of rain against the windows.

Cain walked back over to the bed and took a seat next to Glitch, careful not to disturb him. He watched to smaller man for a long time, listening to him breathe and memorizing every detail he could. A series of dark bruises still ravaged his shoulder but the wound itself was all but healed. Cain absently brushed his fingers over Glitch's cheek, never realizing just how handsome the brunette was until then. Glitch made him feel complete, whole again. He filled the void left by Adora's death and made him feel like he had a reason to smile again.

Very gently, he pulled to smaller man into his arms and held him close. He pressed a soft kiss to the unruly curls, smiling as Glitch snuggled closer to him in his sleep.

"Where has that old friend gone, lost in a February song…" Cain sang softly, almost like the lullabies he used to sing to Jeb when he was a baby. "Tell him it won't be long, till he opens his eyes…"

A wave of fatigue swept through him and Cain felt himself sink deeper into the mattress. He hugged Glitch closer, resting his chin on top of the other's head and closing his eyes as sleep welcomed him with open arms.

"Till he opens his eyes…"

* * *

**Yay!! Okay, now this is not the last chapter, there's still one more after this so no worries XD Love ya!!**


	10. Have a Heart

**Whoo! Final chapter!! I apologize for the wait, I was stricken with a rather debilitating case of food poisoning over the past weekend and basically fell asleep/passed out anywhere I sat down. Seriously, I became narcoleptic for like, two full days o.o; Made for some interesting dreams though. Anyway...I ramble :D Onward!!**

* * *

Consciousness came in slow waves, both welcome and irritating at the same time. Part of him desperately wanted to wake up, to let whoever he remembered know he was alright, while the other half wanted nothing more than to stay in the safe, comfortable embrace of sleep. Deciding against the latter, Glitch blinked his eyes open slowly, allowing them to adjust to the ceiling. There was a dull that radiated through his shoulder and chest and down his arm, the entire right side of his body feeling stiff and numb. He blinked again. The realization that he was curled in someone's arms slowly dawning on him. 

Glitch sat up slowly and looked down at Cain, smiling softly as the Tin Man shifted a little in his sleep. He tipped the ever-present hat back and pressed a gentle kiss to the other's lips. "Thank you…" He mouthed silently, not wanting to disturb the blonds' sleep.

"The next time you scare me like that, I'll kill you myself…" Cain grumbled tiredly, pulling Glitch back down to the bed and into his arms.

The brunette laughed softly and winced as his shoulder protested the movement. "Aww, were you worried about me?" He teased, resting his chin on top of Cain's chest and batting his eyelashes at him.

"Never." The Tin Man lied, tightening his grip ever-so-slightly to emphasize his point.

"That was mean." Glitch pouted, moving up to kiss him again.

"Yeah, well you should be used to it by now then." The kiss deepened and both were pulled in with passion and relief until they were left flushed and breathless.

"Aw, come on Tin Man." Glitch recited, a peaceful grin spreading across his face. "Have a heart."

"I can't." Cain responded almost immediately causing the smaller man to back down a little. "It belongs to you anyway…" He blushed as the words left his mouth, moving his hat so it covered his reddening face.

Glitch grinned brightly and sank back into the warm embrace. "I was hoping you'd say that…" He whispered tiredly, wrapping his uninjured arm across the other man's chest and snuggling deeper into his shoulder. Cain's hand came to rest on his forearm and a soft kiss brushed the hair from his forehead.

Any lingering fear or anxiety was soon forgotten in the peaceful silence of the room. Together, the two men feel back into a deep, peaceful sleep, the previous cares and worries washing away as lightly as the trickling rain against the window panes.

* * *

**Huzzah!! Thank you all so much for keeping up with the story and leaving me the wonderful reviews!! Really, it makes me enjoy writing even more and makes my day to know that you all enjoy the stories I write :D Group hug!! Lol, okay not so much, but thank you anyway!! Loves ya!!**


End file.
